Legend of The White Crow
by YaoiLoveLuck
Summary: Kurumi is the most famous singer.She was suddenly kidnapped to a world called monster world by a crow monster who is also a famous singer in the real world and happens to be her fiancee who she doesn't even know who he is.
1. Chapter 1

What would you do if you have a perfect life?A life so perfect that many people would like to trade it for you and yet you can't afford to trade name is Akino Kurumi and I'm a famous pop star singer,a super model and a dancer who they call me "Primadona Genius."I start my career when I was 14.I won the National Ballet Competition four times in a row starting when I was ten,and that is when they started giving me that then some of the other agents from the modeling industri came to look for me and ask me whether I'm interested in becoming a model or not,so I just agree straight away since I am looking some I start my modeling career for two months I have already become famous so fast and just like always others agents come to look for me to ask me to enter their company and since I have no interested in changing my company because they have a long procedure,an agent offer me to become a famous singer as told me that I can claim back my title as "Primadona Genius" since I am a model now I have no time to dance and I can also still have my modelling career and the deal is that I become a singer for their company.I agree straight like I say the procedure to change a company is very long

My dancing career started back where I left off and my modeling also started back and now I am also a famous singer.I am now 17 years old,for seven years my career had gone bigger and no one will not notice when I come out of my house they all will shout "Hey That's Akino Kurumi!"

I been living in U.S since I was born at least I think so.I keep thinking that I saw Sakura Tree but there isn't any in US,so I assume that I must b dreaming or somelse.I'm a Japanese and I would never expect that my manager is a Japanese woman as is young with tall dark hair to her shoulders.

My father decide that we should moved back to Japan since that is his hometown and he thinks that I should'nt end my career as well,so my manager is coming back to Japan as well since she is also a Japanese and my producer company is a world wide operator,so there wouldn't be a problem.I was just looking for a change maybe this is my father been wanting to go back to Japan years ago but since my career is getting bigger and bigger he had no chance of talking about he went back to Japan on his own when I was 10 when he left me in the care of my manager.I change quite a lot of house since I am changing many manager but I have a feeling that eventually something will turn out just father went back to Japan is because he wanted to be with past away when I was three.I only remember seeing her long beautiful dark black always asking me went will I come back to Japan,and here I am back at least I think so-

"Kurumi-chan!""Don't go running like that!There will be some paparazies here since this is your first time at Japan and you have a concert at Tokyo about three hours from now and maybe others singer and actress will come and see you concert so we can't be late!"

My manager Yui Yui-Sama,a tall strawberry blonde woman who is older than her is quite elegants at a sort of way,and a bit annoying sometimes.

"No need to rush Yui Yui-Sama,like you said,we still had three hours left,right?"

"Well,yeah…..But…We need to get to the concert right now!"

And sometimes she's behaving kind of childish…

"Well,come on!We're late"

"Fine!"

Sometimes I felt very lucky because I have Yui Yui-Sama as my all the others managers I ever have,Yui Yui-Sama is the one I like we were walking towards our limo parking outside the air port when I saw another limo just behind ours,when a boy my age steping out of the was tall and had dark black spikes was kind of pale looking and he seem that he has no feelings at he glare at me and I act cool since it's the singer's way to not show any emotions no matter where you are and what you saw or even what you keep starring at me before I broke the connection.

I guest he is also one famous guy since he is quite good-looking at a sort of way.

"Kurumi-Chan!We're late!Hayaku*Hayaku*"

"Coming…………"

And we left that boy looking at the backs of our car-motionless……..

(*Hayaku = Faster)


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop moving Kurumi-Chan!"

"How can I not move since this is my first time at Japan?"

"And how am I suppose to put on your make up if you keep moving?"

"Yaino-san,stop bragging and start working!"

"Easy for you to say Yui Yui-Chan"

"What I want to say is that,what if I forgot the lyrics?"

"Kurumi…You have been in this thing for years."

"K…………."

They start to dress me up in a white laces mini-skirt which is longer at the other end,a slifless shirt(kinda like a singlet,but prettier)and then they started to put hair ornaments on my hair(they put white feathers and pearls)then they put on white boots white diamonds on the diamonda necklace,diamonds bracelet and big earrings let my long black hair fall to my back without tieing it.

Until I take a look at the full length mirrow I didn't notice that they were letting me wear all white from head to toe like I'm getting married or in someother way I notice that I'm beautiful than any other usual of concerts,I haven't even seen the I bet it's like any other concerts I ever been to.

"Yaino-sama…Why am I wearing all white?It's look like I'm going to a wedding"

"Don't you like it?"

"Yes,but it's over reacting isn't it?"

"Over reacting is my middle name and besides over the top is the best for you so that you won't be just like other singers who is plain."

"Plain, for Hakuron you can't say that can you,Yaino-san?"Yui Yui-Sama said

"Well yeah but Kurumi is much more cuter than him,don't you think?"

"Who is Hakuron?"I asked

"Hakuron is the guy we met at the airport today,do you notice?"

I nodded

"He's also a singer,he works both as a solo singer and a group 's very famous in Japan."

"He's group name is called he's the leader as well."

I didn't notice someone so perfect was a famous singer in I think of him I have the feeling that he's really is handsome and I wonder what would he look like if he'd smile?

"Okay times up!"Yui Yui-Sama said to me

We walked to the back stage and I already could hear the sound of the audians shouting and screaming.I suddenly feel like any other times,just before I went up crew members are running here and there and suddenly I saw the boy at the airport except that there were three more peoples behind ,had blonde hair long till his other is quite a gangsterisem look,he had red hair,earring to four or five at his left ear and three on the just keep smiling and talking with the others and the other is just quite moody but smile every time they talk to then the boy at the airport,he was good-looking as behind him was another girl at my age,he hair strawberry blonde like Yui also look like Yui Yui-Sama,her hair was long to her back and a little eyes,just like a cat.

That guy from the airport is looking at me with an expression of sadness and cool and cunning at the same came right up to me,just before I notice how fashionable they are all came up and touch the tip of my hair and looking really sad.

"You look beautiful."he comment

"Thank you.' I said to him in a weird tone.

"You have grown."he said

I was like dumd-struck,everone grows why would I not grow?

"You look kind of pale Kurumi"Yui Yui suddenly said

"No,I'm fine."I hesitate

"She look plaine to me",said the girl from before

That guy suddenly gave her a scary look that surprise me.

"Stop it,Yoko!"Yui yui said

"What it's the truth mom"

"Well I can't agree more,I think she's beautiful like Hakuron said"said the gangster guy

I was shocked with the word "mom" that the girl said

'Kurumi,I'm name is Hakuron,Hoau -Sama-

"YuiYui!"Yui yui suddenly correcting Hakuron

"Yui Yui-Sama is the mother of Yoko"he said pointing to the girl right next to him.

"Don't waste your time with her Hakuron!Let's go"

"Stop it Yoko!"Yui Yui sama said

"Why do we have to be polite to her since she's just a human!"

"Excuse me,if you are here to see my concert I welcome you but if you are here to trash my party you're going down"I said to her putting on my tumbs up to tumbs down because I was so one has ever said something like this to me before!

"Well as you see,I was not very keen of coming here"

"And then why are you here,Yoko?"Hakuron asked………

"Well…..I…um….."

"Go back Yoko,this is no place for you"said yui yui

The atmosphere suddenly became very tense the guys back there were no longer smiling.

"I don't want to go back!I want to be with Hakuron!"

"I gotta go,they are waiting"I said that because I can no longer stand the argument.

"Wait!"Hakuron,his hand automatically reach to mine.

"Let go of her Hakuron!"said Yoko then she push me and I hit the floor quite hard.

"Kurumi!"

"Yoko!Appologise now!"

"Why should I?"

"You are such a *biatch!"

"I'm sorry?!"she asked

"Appology excepted,no harm done!"

I saw everybody smile except was just as I expected because he has a wonderful smile.

"30 more seconds Kurumi"the programmer suddenly say….

'Since it's nice meeting you,I am 100% sure we will meet again."said the boy with red hair.

They start to move away to find their seats.I started walking towards the back stage to get ready and Yui Yui-Sama is way ahead of someone suddenly yank my arm backwards making me to fall somebody caught me from the waist.

"Hakuron!"

"Surprise?"he said

"What are you doing?Someone might see us!"I said

"Let them be."He said coolly

"How could you say that?"

"Our relationship is far more than what you think it is."

"Wha-

"When I say that you are beautiful,I mean it,you grew up surprisingly beautiful."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You'll know shortly after this."

He left me blur but he didi smile at me and I saw with the tip of my eye that Yoko is eyeing us and she really hates me.

The stage is very big,as expected of Japan.I can see Hakuron and the others at the V.I.P

Seats and he is watching me like I am something to my performance went quite well until the forth song.

Hakuron appear behind grab the mike and start talking.

"Minna-san!Are you having fun?"

The crowds answer him with a lot of screaming.

"Sorry to inturrept,but I am here today as you know for 2 ,is that you all know that some of the singers are going to be here as well as I am,to join in the fun and welcome our new celebrity to it not?"

Another answer from the crowd.

"Second is that-

He put his hand around my waist and pull me to his chest.

"I'm here to declare that Akino Kurumi is engaged to me,Hoau Hakuron."

There was a loud gaps from the crowd and I can already see Yoko face that rage of anger .I bet she wanted to kill me right now.

"What?"I whisper to Hakuron

"You are engaged to me,that's what."

"Since when?"

"Since I ask you're father a couple of years ago. Your father agree to let me marry you when you reach we are one year behind schedule."he said it to me smiling.

I was think that how lucky my dad was for not to be here,if not he's long gone to see my mother!What the heck is going on wonder they dress me up all white!It's like a wedding only it's an engagedment.

"You know?You look great in matches you."he suddenly said to me.

"You were behind this all along weren't you?!"I said in demand."At the airport,back stage behind it was all you!"

"You only figure it out until now?"he said."Besides we are in front of the audions now,so smile Kurumi."

I smile to them just like he said but thinking he said that just to change the subject.

"Why are you doing this?You don't even know me.I don't even know you.I won't marry a person if there's no love."

"I know you since we were used to live in I really wanted to tell you but you were gone."

"Tell me what?"I asked

He put the mickrofon near his mouth and-

"I love you."

The sound of his voice echoe the hold concert and he pull my waist near him and then he crushed his lips at mine.I begin to feel a sense of like "ewww" but somehow I like lips start moving with his and then suddenly every thing went last thing I hear is that there were lots of gaps and "Kurumi!" was all I could hear.


	3. Chapter 3

I can see the sakura trees again but this time I can see a person standing under it.A young boy,he has a beautiful face,he was looking at then,suddenly a big pair of large black wings grew from his back.A pair of angel's wings except it's look quite famillier,I wonder where I seen him his figure suddenly changes from a small boy into an adult that I just met.

Hakuron?!

I woke up just like from a nightmare.I was quite blur from a second and then suddenly I notice this isn't my room and I certainly haven't been here room is very fancy that's for sure.I start looking around when Hakuron was leaning at the end of the bed looking at me.

"You're finally awake."

"What are you doing here?Get out!"

"This is my room why should I get out?"

"Then I'm leaving."

"With that?"he said while pointing at a night gown I'm a minute!Since when am I wearing a night gown?I only remember about the concert,the stupid kiss from a stupid guy,and the dream.I toke a look at Hakuron,no wings.

"I'm the one that change you."he said

"What?"

"I already saw every thing."he said know,for a person at your age you have quite big breast."

"You saw every thing?"

"From head to toe."he answer me

He started to walk towards me.

"Stop!I scream,Don't come close to me!"

"I told you already,this is my room."

He is now standing next to the bed which is next to bend down and sit right in front of me.I pull the blankets harder and thighter to my chest,afraid that he might do something extream,I was prepare to scream.

He took my face by the chin and started to bend more was trying to kiss me,again!

"No!I don't want it!"

"Do you?I thought you enjoy it last night."he smiled a cunning smile to the thought of me likeing the kiss was true but I can't admid it in front of I?

"See…I told do like do you keep protesing if you like it.I bet one day you will beg me to give you one."

"I won't!"I said that almost shouting.

"Will see"he I open my mouth to argue he took that opportunity to kiss this time he push me back to the bed and he was on top of feeling came back,the feeling that you wanted someone's attention.A feeling that you don't ever want to keep kissing hands whine up to his back like I am hugging him.

"Use your tongue."he told me.

I follow his did made the environment grow hotter and I was feeling like fainting again,but I don't want to miss this opportunity to be with he was so closed to me,I took this opportunity to look at eyes were closed and I just notice that the sides of his hair is longer than the like a comic character,but more had his ears pierce too.3 at the left and 2 at the like I started to coming back to my sences by what am I doing.I was really shocked of my self that I was kissing a total stranger.I try to yank him off but it is no use just as I expected he doesn't even notice what I am trying to this time I use twice as more energy to yank him off me and surely this time he I did is just anger him and he become more rougher to was kissing me what I couldn't understand is that I like he was being rough to me my hands thighten behind his get him let go of me I must not move anymore,I let my hands drop back and he seem to he started to loosen me a kiss me,twice,and then the third,he look at me with a satisfied smile.

"Are you done?"I asked him.

"Quite…"he said

"There's more?"I asked

"More than you can imagine.I told you,you like it didn't you."he smile

"I don't."I lie

"Then what's with the last night incident and your hand curlded up behind my back?"he asked smiling.

"I don't know."I answer him without looking at his face."

"I can tell you.I can even show you."he said that and then he took my face once again and started kissing me this time I don't mind.I was enjoying kissing grew quite rough.I had my hands behind him again,and this time I join him by kissing him by using my tongue.

"That's right."he said that while kissing me

His hand thinghten at my waist while mine thighten behind him.

"I love you."he told me while he catch a glismpe of me and then he hugged me.

"I love you.I'm really glad you're back."he said

What did he mean by "I'm really glad you're back."when did I leave?

"I don't understand?"I told him.

"You will know after this,right now you need to get change."he told me

I was changing in the bathroom and Hakuron insisted that he want to help and I keep saying said that he already saw everything and why would I still hide it?he also said that he I am his fiancée and he has the right to see everything I I already done dressing up,when I went out he was having a bad mood because I won't let him into the I step out into the room he was looking at me like his eyes would fall off.

"You look beautiful."he complimentad

"Thanks,but it's kind of short isn't it."I said while I try to pull my mini-skirt longer.

"You can't make it longer by pulling it."he said"Come on let's get down,Yui Yui is waiting for us."

I was searching for a door since I regain my conscious but there seem to be no door except the one to the bathroom and there were just windows.

"Let me carry you."Hakuron said.

"No!I can walk by myself."I protessed

I walked to the window and thinking why would he want to carry me since I can walk and how high is this place,20 feet?As I open the window I started to building is 20 feet high maybe on earth did we get up here,unless he fly.

"That's why I wanted to carry you."Hakuron said from behind me

"How do you get up here."I asked him

"Watch."was all he said and then he scoop me up his arm and from behind his back were great big enormous black bigger than me,bigger than him!But in a sertain way,they were beautiful.

Then my dream was true I did see him have wings but why is he in my dream had we met before?Right now,my head is full with questions to ask.

"You aren't hugging me tight enough."he suddenly he said that I suddenly realizes that we are already flying,30 feet from the ground.

"Huh?"

He suddenly let go off me and when I was 10 feet away from the ground he caught me back.

"I told you that it's not hard enough."

"And is that the reason for you to let go?"I asked

He let me fall again and this time I was he caught me–again.

"Hug me tighter this time."he said

I hug him without protesing.

"Not hard enough."he told me

I hug him with all my strength this time.

"Much better."

We were heading to a big white building that looks quite we were getting nearer I can see many peoples below pointing up at us.

"We are here."Hakuron said"Welcome to School."


	4. Chapter 4

This is a school?Does everyone in this school lived here?

Hakuron lower me down and I can see many people closing us of people at ther I even are the three boys that are Hakuron's band and Yoko,and then YuiYui.

YuiYui!

Why was she here and in this kind of situation I am glad to see her.

"Yo-Drama queen how was your sleep?"the guy with the flaming red hair with a lot of piecrcing asked me"And I'm Yamada Tatsuya,you can just call me this is Ikuto,he doesn't talk a is Yuki,don't mind him,he's always smiling,you can never tell weather he is angry or not."

It's quite true wat Tatsuya had told me,Ikuto doesn't seem to have any emotion at all and Yuki is always then my gaze shief to Yoko,she is still angry with me then.

"Kurumi,I'm glad you're alright."Yuiyui hug me suddenly.

"What's happening Yuiyui.I'm confused right where am I?"

"You are at is the birth place of legends."

What did Yuiyui mean by legends?What legends?She got me blured.

"Huh?"

"This is the place where all legends birth place of gods,demons,angels and other legendary stuff."

What the heck are they talking about?Legends?Yeah, tough I saw Hakuron's black wings it doesn't prove that this place is the birth place of this is a hidden camera show just to make fun of then again,there so many people here.

"Prove it."I told them.

They all smile at me.I just don't like thir smile and the people around us were all just happen before my eyes,they all turn into something and Yuiyui suddenly have whiskeres and cat-like -Kun had wolves ears sticking out of his the most unbelievable part was that his wolves ears are also had piercing on 's hair suddenly grew longer than is so long that it now touches the floor,and they can move by his on the other hand had black wings just like Hakuron but his eyes were light blue and now his eyes are dark 's kind of 's wings had emerged though his wings are black it is very beautiful.

"But what does this things had anything to do with me?"

"You'll be schooling here from now on."

"What?"

"Well,since you are course you'll school here and all the procedure have been 'll be in school in no time."Hakuron told me.

"Why do I have to school here?I don't have anything to do with your world,the legend world."I said that nearly screamed at him.

"Because your the media already know our relationship so why go and break the commotion when we can stay together?"Hakuron said that while he hugged me and I swear that I saw Yoko glare at me and her fist clench tightly.I really want to be with Hakuron but I want things to be just like on earth did he make me fall in love with him only just using one night?But I really don't want this maybe Hakuron just using my name to get him and his band he really doesn't love me maybe he's can a person perfect in everyway love calling me "mine" I don't belong to him.I don't belong to anybody.I don't want to except the fact when he actually dump me when I truly love is still time to stop this from happening.I don't want to get hurt again.

"No!I don't want this.I want to go home!"I pushed him away and ran from it.

I don't know where I'm going but I'm sure I don't want to go bank there and since this is the place where I my self don't know where I'm going so I just keep running and stopped when I get tired.

I stoped at a park or something when thinking how big this place could are so many trees and a fountain right in the middle.A fountain with an angel on it.I walked close to the fountain because it remind me of that I already head suddenly can I get out of this place?I want to go ...

"Who's there?"a voice suddenly said.

I was suddenly shocked because there were somebody here.

"Come to the trees so I can see you."the voice said

I follow the voice which is quite near to a tree near I just follow I realizes that the more I go the more deeper I'll be in this park or whatever it is.I suddenly saw a figure sitting on the I came close to it-

"Tsubasa-Senpai?"

"Kurumi?"

The one who just call me is Tsubasa-Senpai?Why is he here?Unless his a monster too.

"Kurumi why in the world are you here?Do you know how dangerous it is?Do you have any idea how dangerous it is."until I realize it,he was shouting at me.

"It's not so serious as it seems."I told him.

"Not that serious?Do you know where you are?Do you know what you have gottn your self into?Who bought you here?"he demand

"Hakuron des."I answered.

He was like shocked to hear the name "Hakuron" when I said did he make this kind of expression?Is he really one of the monster?Suddenly his expression change and he was laughing really hard as if he was faking it.

"So you are the person they were talking about."he smile a very evil smile at smile that I never seen before.

"What are talking about?"

"Few weeks past the school had quite a gossip about Hoau Hakuron saying that he will bring his bride to be here,and it turns out to be is getting much more interesting here."he said that with that smile on his face.

"What?I didn't agree to this."

"There's nothing you can do about it,when Hakuron wants something no one can stop him."and now he's glaring at me.

How can Tsubasa-Senpai turn out to be like this?He use to be very nice and very polite,now all I can see is now that he's eyes is full of hatred.

Tsubasa-Senpai asked me how did I end up here and I told him starting from the consert and he just smile while listening to my story.I even told him Hakuron asked me stay at this tough he listen to what I am saying I still get the feeling he don't like this one bit.

"Well Kurumi,maybe you should give Hakuron one you end up falling for him,and I do don't like his attitude but it's what you think is the main point,right?"

"Maybe I ought to give him a chance,but what if I don't like here?"

"Make a deal with him."he told me.

His eyes met he was suddenly came rushing toward me and then he hugs hug me so tightly that I nearly can't I heard a loud tud.

"Haven't you hug me enough this morning,Kurumi?"Hakuron's voice was so shocking that it affect Tsubasa-Senpai too.

"Hakuron…"

"Ah-Tsubasa,looks like you found my woman"hakuron said

"Your woman?Tell me Hakuron,what is your right to say Kurumi is you woman?Have you slept with her?I doubt that she will even let you do it with woman?Honestly Hakuron,she's not yet even yours."when Tsubasa-Senpai said this words to Hakuron I could see that Hakuron flinch a little.

"So,what makes you think you are worthy?"Hakuron asked Tsubasa-Senpai with a smile.

Tsubasa-Senpai was suddenly of them were -

"Come Kurumi,we must go now."Hakuron said

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my room,of course."

"Why?"

"To make you my woman."

What in the world is he talking about.

"What the hell are you talking about?"Tsubasa-Senpai scold him.

"She's mine I do what ever I want with her."

I hate the way he says that I'm his.I really love him but my strength to be free is more than y love to just like Tsubasa-Senpai said I had to I will make a deal with the end of the deal,maybe I will love him more than my freenest.

"I will follow you back,but in want me to stay in this school,right?"

He smiled at me.

"Let me make the deal from here."he said so I just nodded as agreement.

"If you managed to fall in love with me in a month you will have to stay here until graduation."he said with full confidents

"And if I don't I get back my freedom."I told him.

"Second,you will live in my ?"

I nodded as agreement because maybe we will get to know each other better.

"And if you do fall for me,I want to add some more rules to it."

I nodded again.

He came up to me scoop me up just like he did earlier and took of flying.I totally forgot about Tsubasa-Senpai.

When we were already on air…

"Don't you ever go near other men wise I won't forgive you."

I just clung to his shirt and burry my face to his chest and I hear him sighed with relief.

I pray that my plan for that deal will that Hakuron will meant more to that I will have the heart to tell him I want to stay tell him I love him.


	5. Chapter 5

We were already inside Hakuron's room but I notice something different about got a lot bigger than we just left it this 's a lot bigger and there are three doors and two window place is much more nicer and the bed is beautiful because it has drapes so that when you sleep no one could see furniture are made from wood so you could actually see it hall was also at the same place with the bed and there were three sofa one with the handle(red in colour).There were two sofa for a person and one big enough for a person to sleep on in the cupboard is huge and quite spacious if you look from the outside.

There was a small bar in the room with a lot of wine of all kind of there were glasses dangling from the counter just like the bar in U.K.

One of the door must be to the bathroom and the other maybe a store is a desk next to the bed and a computer(the latest model) on suitcase next to Hakuron's bed.

It been a while since I notice Hakuron was still carrying me.

"Ahh…..You have been carrying me since just hand must be tired."

I want to get my foot down on the floor but he keeps his hands at place not wanting to let me go.

"Hey.I know you are angry but could you let me down so that we could talk about this."I asked.

"How about we settle this on bed."he said that before dumping me on the bed.

The bed was soft yet hard and it quite hurt when he just dump me on top of it.

"Itai…"when I just said that he was right on top of of his legs were between mine and his hand is making a barrier so that I can't run away and he was looking at me the way I myself also can't describe.

"Who is that guy?Why do you know him?"

"He was my Senpai when we were in middle school?"

"I don't want you go any nearier to others men that I don't got me?"

"Why?Why must I listen to have no rights."I told him and push his arm away so that I could get up but instead of that I was push back to the bed and his expression change time he was angry,I mean really gave a look that say son't ever question my authroties.

It happen quite fast when suddenly Hakuron was kissing was a rough kiss,no he is angry with me because I was hugged by another man.A man that I once use to…

"Wait!Hakuron what are you doing?"he was giving me his right hand was under my clothes and his other hand was pressing both of my hand hard on the bed so that I can't interfier of what he is doing.

"Stop!Hakuron,listen to me."I was moving none stop just to budge him of it was no was much stronger than me.I don't want to be treated this way.

I wanted him to tresure me not to have this kind of things done to me.

As my mind was thinking how to stop Hakuron from doing such things to me it was to was already kissing my neck and I didn't notice he took off my clothes.

"Hakuron!This has gone far ,stop it.I don't want all this."

"This is not the matter of you wanting is the matter of what I want,and you are here to give it."he said that without looking at me.

"What are talking about?"

"This is your punishment for hugging other boys while you can hug me instead."his hand are already touching my breast.

This is something very humiliating to say about but I really don't like it but my body is denying everything I told it not to Hakuron is licking my nipples,by the way I look at seem to be enjoying himself.

"You!Stop!NOW!"I told him.

He finally looked at me but he was smilling.

"You like it don't you?"he asked

"NO!Not one bit!"

"Liar."

I really don't like it but the way he touches me,is kind of …

"Hakuron,Stop"

He really did stop this and look up at me-

"Why can you hug other boys with tender but when I hug you,you felt like disgusted?I want you to be can't you understand that?"

He kiss me rouger than the first time and I swear that his other free hand was in my underwear how far will he go?I tried to budge and make some sound just to get him stop but it's no use he won't listen.

"Am I the first to enter this location?"he said with a smile.

"Wait!St-…..Arghhhhhhh-"what is that sound just come out from my mouth?It's disgusting.I just made a seductive cry because his finger just went in my……

"This is your punishment for no listening to will get one of this again if you don't do as I ,do you like it?"

"NO!I hate it!Stop,."

"Really,you hate it?But your body seem to be the opposite of what you are telling seem that you love can scream as loud as you one live here except you and me."

"NO!"

"Let's see how many finger can your down here can actually enter."

What is he talking about?It's alredy hurt this much when one finger enter.

"Arghaaaaaaaaaaa-"it hurts,it really hurts

"I love you."he told me that and he kiss me with gentle this time.

"Hakuron please stop.I don't want this."

"How could you don't want this?When you could carefreely hug that you ever sleep with him before?You are already mine."he said that loudly

I looked at him and his expression change again.

"Unless you are no longer a virgin anymore,that's why you don't want to be touch by me."he said that without a regret.

How could he said tough I once like Tsubasa-Senpai but I am still a could he not believe me.

SLAP

I slap him without thinking.

"How could you say all that things you done to could you say I'm not a virgin?"I said that without realizing that I was actually crying.

"I'm sorry.I should'nt have said that."

Hakuron was hugging me and telling me that he was sorry.

"I was 's all.I want you to be mine so that I can treasure you.I don't meant for that to happen.I'm really you forgive me?"

I nodded and he smile at head is very close to kiss me just as gentle as he does but then-

"Eh?What happen?"I asked

Suddenly Hakuron was was blushing?

"It looks like if the kiss isn't rough you won't like it."

"Huh?!"

"I notice it just don't seem to like the kiss if I don't kiss you rough."

"So can we do that rough one."

Without a doubt he was kissing me very him,the way I like stopped after a while,Hakuron seems like he's not satisfy and wanted to continue what he been doing I'm not ready yet.

"Hey!Stop it!"it's exactly what I think continued what he did."Hakuron…Wait!"

"Wait for what?"he said

"Until I'm ready,OK?I still have one week you could wait till that week is over."

"NO!"he eyed me"What if you break your promise?"

"I won't,ok?"I touched his face.

"Make sure you keep your promise or you get another punishment from me."he told me as he leen forward to kiss all that thing he done to me,I somehow still want thinking of having sex with hakuron at the aged of 17.

It's somehow wanted to kiss me,I just know has already closed his eyes and his hands were around face was inches from mine.I could make out his lips now,it's 's coming…he's gonna kiss me…

"Hick"…."Hick"

"Wha…"Hakuron was shocked,and he laugh."You're ruvenning the mood you know.

"It's – hick – not that I –hick – mean to – hick."I said that with struggling words…"Help – me – hick – stop it!"

"How?!"

"Try and – hick – scare me – hick."

Hakuron was like shocked to see me like this.I was shocked myself that I am behaving like this too.

"BAH"he said."Did it work?"

"Maybe…"maybe it did work…"Hick!""No – hick – it didn't work."

In the end,I had to let in end on it's maybe look like a man that could do anything but when it comes to hiccups….I don't know how to say it.

My god!The bathroom is huge!It's as big as my previous room in U. is a pool in the middle of the room and I assume it as the rich can this guy get?

I hurried up and take off my clothes and went into the pool(bathtub).The water was already so warm and calming,when suddenly the pool is full of bubbles and the smell is so 's so calming I could sleep here.I was just sitting at the edge when suddenly Hakuron came in from the door and a towel hanging from his left arm.

"What are you doing here?Get out!"I nearly shouted and I cover myself with my hand and sunk myself a little bit deeper into the pool.I am glad that there are a lots of bubble covering me.

"It's bath time and this is my bathroom,you know?"he told me as he start to unbutton his shirt.

He was already in the pool with me by the time I look at was just sitting at the corner of the pool(The pool has seats too u know).And then he walked towards me.I was ready to get out when he suddenly grab me and spun me to him and kiss me.I managed to yank him off me but he won't let kiss me so hard and his hand slide up to my chest and I already get to know where this is going and I grab his hand to stop him but as a mistake I was the one who lead him to my chest and he touch my breast.I inhale deeply and he laugh.I tried to get my self free but he squeeze my breast.

"Ahh……"was all I could say.

He really is mean……….

"You promise me that you won't try anything."I said to him

"And I keep my promise didn't I?"he said

"No you didn' what you are doing."

"If I hadn't keep my promise you won't be at this pool anymore instead you'll end up on the bed."

I blush madly having heard him to say that.

"I really wanted to know how you will sound like if I…..

He's finger was in me and…..

"Ahhh…………………Stop please."Hakuron is really a mean didn't say a word and continue to do his work.

"Ha..Ku……Ron… Please."

"Say my name again."

"No!"why is he doing this to me?

"No?Then I'll continue."

We are doing somekind of thing in the pool while Hakuron is…..actually molesting me.

"Hak….Ku…Ron…"was all I managed to say if its to make him stop.

"Say it clearly."he demaned…….and his finger move more constened in me now.

"Ahhhhhhh………...Hakuron."

He grab me as I started to blush really hard and I starting to feel a little bit dizzy as he kissed me.

"You like me don't you?"he said with a smile.

I couldn't say a word but all I know is that Hakuron chest is really wide and he already see everything of saw everything and he claim that he has the right but I assume it a punishment of me hugging my senior.

"Who is that guy?"he suddenly asked.

"Who?"

"That guy ealier."

"Tsubasa-Senpai?He is my senior when I was in middle school.I told you before didn't I?"

"You like him?"

"I don't need to answer your question."I told him and he jab his finger in me rougly."I use to like him,once!"I hurried told him to stop his action that hurt instead of stopping him he was more rough with me."I like someone else now!"

"Who?"he asked

"None of your business."

"We'll see about that."he said

I started to sneeze because I was cold and he was alert and he carried me out of the water and into the laid me on the bed and hand me bath went back into the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

"Continue to take my bath and you put your clothes and go to bed now,we need to go to school tomorrow."and he went in.

I sat there for a while and then wore the bathrobe and feeling a little bit lazy to change my the bed feels my hair was still wet and since it was so hair is black in colour and it is so long that it covers my hold back and is long to my who cares.I just laid my head on the pillow think about Hakuron and not falling in love with him would be my ticket to get me out of the start of my week that would torture me starting it's really hard not to fall in love with him since I already have a little feeling for ….What am I going to do?I just laid there thinking what might happen tomorrow and close my eyes and I was already asleep.


End file.
